


Sink

by HUNTERSHIPPING



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Sadstuck, lack of motivation, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTERSHIPPING/pseuds/HUNTERSHIPPING
Summary: Another personal vent ficKarkat wakes up and cant get out of bed.





	Sink

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this doesnt seem particularly angsty or is hard to relate to, I wrote it more specifically for people who suffer with depression to relate to.

He finally wakes up in his bed at one in the afternoon but his eyelids still don't budge. He's aware that hes awake but he doesn't open his eyes. He's still tired. He can't go back to sleep though, he's already gotten twelve hours of sleep. He doesn't know why he's tired but he is. He's always tired.

He slowly pushes himself up so he's laying his back against the wall. He doesn't want to get out of bed. The thought of any responsibility is overbearing, he just wants to sleep. He always does. He wants to sleep for years and just wake up whenever he decides, and all of his friends will act like nothing happened and just be excited to see him. But that's not how life works. 

He stretches and grunts in low voice. Then he sighs and looks at the ceiling. There nothing interesting about the ceiling he just doesn't want to get up. He doesn't want to bathe. He doesn't want to eat. He doesn't want to do anything.

His phone on his bedside pings, and he picks it up. A few messages are from Dave and Sollux hours ago. He probably missed them when sleeping. The new message he got was from John. He stares at the screen blankly before shoving his phone back on the table. He sinks down so he's laying down again and turns on his side, back facing the bedside table. 

He stares at the wall in front of him. He had some pictures of him hanging out with his friends hung up. He internally scoffed. Yeah right, as if he could see himself doing that these days. He can't recall how many times he's cancelled plans because he's "sick" or "busy". More than he could count on his hands.

He sighs once more and pulls the bed sheets over his shoulder. He closes his eyes and for the 4th time that day he tells himself, "just one more hour."


End file.
